


Vallaki (to the tune of Jolene)

by AsterRoc



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song), The Incomparable (Podcast Network), Total Party Kill (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Curse of Strahd (Dungeons & Dragons) - Freeform, Filk, Gen, Humor, My First Filk, My First Work in This Fandom, Vallaki (Dungeons & Dragons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: Vallaki, Vallaki, Vallaki, VallakiI'm begging of you please don't kill my party
Kudos: 2





	Vallaki (to the tune of Jolene)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Total Party Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539791) by The Incomparable. 

Lyrics:

Vallaki, Vallaki, Vallaki, Vallaki  
I'm begging of you please don't kill my party  
Vallaki, Vallaki, Vallaki, Vallaki  
Please don't kill us just because you can

The bats at night are big and bite  
With frozen trees that give a fright  
And I cannot survive in  
Vallaki!

**Author's Note:**

> Lead vocals and guitar by me, backup vocals by my bird.
> 
> Yeah, so did you know that "Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)" is an accepted tag on AO3? ...I actually did before I even filked this. 
> 
> This is my first filk, so please be kind in the comments! 
> 
> Listen to Total Party Kill [online here](https://www.theincomparable.com/tpk/) or subscribe on your favorite podcast app.


End file.
